Hold you tight
by jazzakai2000
Summary: Morgan is in his car when a song reminds him of the last time he saw Emily.


**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE SONG "DAYLIGHT" BY MAROON 5.**

* * *

Morgan could kill Garcia. He didn't mind her high jacking his MP3s to add some of the latest hit, but this was going too far. "Daylight" by Maroon 5. He was sure she didn't mean to put this song on the list, but it brought back the last memory of her. This was woman that he fell in love with shortly after meeting her for the first time. The lyrics started to play through the speakers of his sports car.

_"Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave s soon. - Why am I holding on? - We knew this day would come, we knew it all along. - How did it come so fast. - This is our last night but it's late - And I'm trying not to sleep - 'Cause I know when I wake - I will have to slip away"_

_"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go - But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close - 'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own - But tonight I need to hold you so close"_

"Emily," was the name to leave his lips as he pulled the car into the closest parking spot. The memory of his last night with her flooded his mind:

_Emily resting her head on his shoulder as Morgan held her close to him, afraid to let go. Even though they were nude, the two had no sexual contact in the last few hours of that evening in London. Sure things started off hot and heavy, but he couldn't bring himself to spend this last night like that. The idea of loving and leaving Emily in was just too much for him. Morgan stopped and said, "I can't do this."_

_Emily just looked at him with her big eyes, "Did I do something wrong Derek?"_

_"No, it's just I'm not ready to let you go yet. I feel deep down that just us having this one last go round before us going our separate ways is wrong. I just want to spend as much time with you." He laid back on her bed._

_Emily placed herself at his side where she stayed. "I understand what you mean. I guess that the tension between us these last few weeks finally hit its peak." Her fingers drew lazy circles on his tone abs._

_Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away when you came back. I just didn't know how to take it."_

_"How do you think I felt. Every day I had to resist calling you." Emily used a free hand to pull a blanket over them._

_"When did we finally give up not talking outside of work?"_

_"I think it was that night at Rossi's."_

_Morgan couldn't help but laugh. "No it was before that. But not by much. I think Rossi hosted us that night more for Reid more than any of us."_

_"I'm gonna miss Reid and the rest of the team."_

_Morgan wrapped his arms around her without saying a word. He fought sleep the rest of the night just to watch her. Oh how he wished that the sky wasn't lightening up as they laid there. When the sun started to creep into the window, he kissed the top of Emily's head to stir her out of her sleep. "I'll have to go soon. Garcia will be looking for me soon."_

_"I wish you could just stay here forever with me. I love you Derek."_

_"I love you too Emily." With one last kiss the two got out of bed and prepared for Morgan and Garcia's trip back to the states._

Morgan waited for the song to finish before pulling out his phone. I dialed a number that he only called once or twice before.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily. How have you been?"

"Oh hey Derek. Been good busy with the cases. Just got home not too long ago. Surprised you called from your cell."

"Just heard a song and it made me think of you."

"Daylight?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I heard it the other day. You know, I have some time off coming up. Was planning on coming there to see the gang and maybe spend some time with you."

He couldn't help but smile at the idea of Emily visiting him. "That would be great. I better let you go. Sleep well Emily."

"You too Derek."

Morgan hung up his phone before pulling back onto the road and to on the way to the airport to catch the plane to head off on the teams latest case.

* * *

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE SONG "DAYLIGHT" BY MAROON 5.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Please read, review, and check out my other stories.**


End file.
